LIFE, BAEKYEOL, LOVE
by Deestoria
Summary: a BaekYeol fanfiction - "Sebuah keluarga baru telah tercipta dan akan mengukir kisah mereka dalam lembaran buku kehidupan, tentang cinta, tentang keluarga, tentang warna dan rasa" - Baekhyun dan Chanyeol - read WARNING
1. Prolog

******Deestoria®**

**.**

_**present**_

**.**

**"****LIFE, BAEKYEOL, LOVE****"**

**Prolog**

**.**

**Cast : Baekhyun - Chanyeol - EXO - Super Junior**

**Category : Boys Love**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Family - Romance**

**Length : Chapter**

**Information : AU - OOC - Prolog**

**Warning : Long part - No dialogue**

**.**

**CAST BELONGS TO GOD AND THEMSELVES**

**STORY BELONGS TO**** Deestoria®**

**October - 2013**

**.**

_**Berawal dari pertemuan kala kaki hanya bisa merangkak, berlanjut hingga bibir mampu berucap "I love you", dan berakhir dengan "I do". Tentang aku, dirimu, kita, dan keluarga. Tentang hidup yang berisikan cinta dan bermacam warna rasa**_

**.**

**Samlekom! Dee balik lagi. Theheee. Ini epep apa ya? Hmmm, daripada Dee jelasin panjang lebar, baca aja ya. Tapi untuk chapter ini, ga ada dialog. Isinya cuman ya, semacam prolog dan itu panjang banget. Sejarah BaekYeol sama deskripsi tentang latar belakang keluarga juga sekolah mereka. Ntar Dee bakal nyantumin siapa aja yang bakal nongol dan peran mereka. Oh ya, ga ada orang miskin di epep ini. Semuanya orang kaya dengan harta melimpah ruah. Semuanya kalangan sosialita. Jadi kalo misal ada yang dirasa berlebihan, maklum aja. Namanya juga ga ada orang miskin di epep ini. Dan semuanya legal. Theheee. Ote? *ngemil es krim*****.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE**

**DON'T READ**

**DON'T BASH**

**HAPPY READING**

**ENJOY**

**.**

Langit malam Seoul terlihat sangat indah. Cahaya bulan berpendar senada dengan kerlip bintang, memberikan kesan hangat. Seperti suasana yang tersaji di ruang tamu sebuah rumah mewah bergaya minimalis di pusat kota Seoul.

Terdengar gelak tawa dari obrolan yang tercipta antara 2 keluarga yang tengah bertemu malam itu. Mereka adalah keluarga Chanyeol yang datang bertamu ke keluarga Baekhyun. Keduanya bertemu untuk membicarakan rencana pertunangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sekaligus rencana pernikahan mereka.

Dan akhirnya diputuskan bahwa pertunangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan diadakan sebulan kemudian, mengingat ujian kelulusan hanya tinggal 3 bulan lagi. Sementara pernikahannya, akan diadakan seminggu setelah upacara kelulusan. Setelah itu, keduanya akan tinggal di New York, karena keduanya telah diterima di Columbia University. Baekhyun di jurusan seni, sementara Chanyeol di jurusan bisnis. Baekhyun memang menyukai seni, sementara Chanyeol selain karena memang menyukai bisnis, dia juga akan mengelola cabang baru perusahaan milik Kyuhyun di negara adidaya itu.

###

Kisah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sendiri cukup berliku hingga akhirnya mereka bisa seperti ini. Kedua orang tua mereka telah saling mengenal karena berasal dari sekolah yang sama dimana mereka sekolah sekarang, Cheongchun School. Mereka pertama kali bertemu ketika masih kecil, seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka pun menjadi dekat.

Pada suatu saat mereka menemukan foto masa kecil mereka, ketika masih umur 3 tahun dan duduk di bangku Cheongchun Playgroup, dimana Baekhyun terlihat memakai kostum lebah sementara Chanyeol memakai kostum kepik. Foto itu diambil saat festival bunga. Sejak itu, mereka pun memanggil masing-masing dengan panggilan sayang. Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun dengan bee, sementara Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol dengan bug. Hubungan mereka semakin kuat dan dekat seiring mereka tumbuh.

###

Saat Baekhyun kelas 2 SMP, Kyuhyun sempat menentang hubungan mereka setelah Baekhyun mengalami kecelakaan karena kelalaian Chanyeol. Kyuhyun melarang Chanyeol untuk bertemu lagi dengan Baekhyun. Setelah kejadian itu, Chanyeol pun memutuskan untuk pindah ke London, ke tempat kakek neneknya.

Ketika liburan kenaikan kelas, Chanyeol sempat pulang ke Seoul. Dia menemui Baekhyun, tapi sikap Kyuhyun masih ketus. Hingga akhirnya, appa Chanyeol memberitahu bahwa Baekhyun akan dijodohkan dengan Kai, adiknya. Chanyeol pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke London, padahal liburan belum usai. Baekhyun yang saat itu akan naik kelas 2 SMA, kabur dari rumah setelah tahu Chanyeol kembali ke London. Dia menyusul Chanyeol. Kejadian itu membuat panik semua keluarga. Namun beruntung karena akhirnya Chanyeol bisa menemukan Baekhyun. Kedua keluarga itu pun menyusul ke London, ke rumah kakek nenek Chanyeol.

Kakek nenek Chanyeol yang ternyata juga teman kakek nenek Baekhyun pun menjadi penengah. Mereka meminta Kyuhyun agar bersikap bijak, melupakan masa lalu. Akhirnya Kyuhyun pun mau menerima lagi hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Sisa waktu liburan yang ada, dihabiskan kedua keluarga itu bersama-sama. Chanyeol pun kembali ke Seoul dan memasuki sekolah lamanya bersama dengan Baekhyun juga teman-temannya yang lain.

###

Setahun kemudian, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersama dengan Kai, juga Suho serta Sehun, yang adalah anak teman baik orang tua mereka, menghabiskan liburan kenaikan kelas bersama dengan pergi ke Eropa. Kyuhyun yang sempat mendengar Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun pada suatu malam pun memberi nasihat pada Chanyeol jika Chanyeol berniat melakukan "this and that" dengan Baekhyun, tak ketinggalan appa Chanyeol, Donghae yang juga ikut memberi nasihat. Intinya, Chanyeol diijinkan untuk melakukan hal itu asal Chanyeol tidak bersikap kasar dan Baekhyun tidak sampai hamil. Mengingat mereka masih SMA dan belum lulus.

Negara pertama yang mereka datangi adalah Perancis. Mereka tinggal di apartemen milik Kibum, eomma Suho dan Sehun. Baekhyun sekamar dengan Chanyeol, sementara Suho, Kai dan Sehun bertiga. Dan benar, karena memiliki banyak kesempatan berdua, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun melakukan hubungan badan mereka untuk pertama kali. Untunglah meski sudah beberapa kali melakukan hubungan, Baekhyun belum hamil. Mungkin Tuhan memang belum mengijinkannya dan mengharuskannya hamil setelah menikah.

###

Liburan usai itu berarti persiapan untuk kelulusan dan kuliah. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bertekad untuk melanjutkan studi ke Columbia University di New York. Tentu saja, orang tua mereka sangat mendukung. Dan keduanya memang bekerja keras untuk dapat diterima di universitas yang merupakan salah satu universitas ternama dan prestisius di Amerika itu. Hingga pada akhirnya, keduanya mendapatkan panggilan untuk interview secara bersamaan setelah sebelumnya mengirimkan aplikasi pendaftaran.

Kyuhyun sendiri meminta ijin pada Donghae agar Chanyeol bisa meneruskan perusahaannya, mengingat Baekhyun akan lebih sering berada di rumah sebagai seorang ibu seperti Sungmin. Untung saja Donghae mempunyai 2 anak laki-laki, jadi dia tidak keberatan jika putra sulungnya meneruskan perusahaan calon ayah mertuanya. Dia masih punya Kai yang masih bisa meneruskan perusahaan miliknya.

Kerja keras dan perjuangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak sia-sia, karena mereka telah membuat keluarga mereka bangga. Setelah melewati beberapa tahun kebersamaan dengan cinta dan sayang, diiringi juga dengan emosi, amarah, air mata, kecewa, perpisahan dan pertemuan, akhirnya kisah mereka akan berujung pada terwujudnya impian mereka untuk menjadi sebuah keluarga. Keinginan mereka untuk menikah di usia muda yaitu 17 tahun, sudah mantap. Kedua orang tua mereka percaya penuh pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bahwa mereka akan sanggup bertanggung jawab pada keputusan ini, terlebih melihat kesungguhan dan keseriusan keduanya selama mereka bersama. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu diragukan.

###

1 bulan kemudian. Sebuah taman terlihat sangat indah dan rapi dengan berbagai hiasan. Warna biru muda dan putih terlihat mendominasi, terpadu cantik dengan hijaunya tanaman. Taman yang merupakan bagian dari kompleks LoG, akan menjadi saksi bisu pertunangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Terlihat Sungmin dan Eunhyuk tengah berbincang dengan seorang yang disinyalir merupakan koordinator acara pertunangan itu. Kedua calon besan itu tengah mengecek segala persiapan terakhir untuk acara pertunangan putra mereka. Keduanya tersenyum puas mendengarkan penjelasan sang koordinator.

Selanjutnya, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk pergi mengambil cincin pertunangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di sebuah toko perhiasan terkenal. Cincin keduanya terbuat dari emas putih 15K. Salah satunya dengan corak bulan sabit dan bintang dengan ukiran : _Love Chanyeol_, sementara yang lain dengan corak matahari dengan ukiran : _Love Baekhyun_. Semuanya diukir cantik di dalam cincin.

Pertunangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol merupakan berita besar, bahkan tak luput dari sorotan media. Wajar karena kedua keluarga itu termasuk dalam jajaran sosialita Korea. Selain itu, orang tua mereka merupakan pengusaha besar dan terkenal. Pertunangan keduanya merupakan realisasi babak awal bersatunya 2 perusahaan besar di Korea, yaitu LoG Corp milik Kyuhyun dan Primeland Corp milik Donghae, meskipun banyak pihak sudah memperkirakan hal itu sejak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol diketahui tengah menjalin hubungan.

###

Kyuhyun merupakan pemilik LoG Corp, dimana dia membangun game centre terbesar dan terlengkap di Korea, LoG. LoG sendiri merupakan kompleks bangunan yang terdiri dari game centre yang luas dimana terintegrasi dengan mall serta halaman parkir yang terintegrasi dengan taman bermain. Di Korea, LoG terdapat di Seoul dan Jeju. LoG memiliki berbagai permainan yang canggih & sangat update. Cabang pertama LoG di luar Korea dibangun di Shanghai, Cina. Kyuhyun kini tengah membangun kompleks LoG pertama di luar Asia, yaitu di New York, Amerika.

Sementara Donghae, pemilik Primeland Corp, sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang properti dan kontraktor. 3 gedung apartemen mewah dan 2 taman umum di Seoul adalah milik Primeland Corp. Beberapa proyek pembangunan pemerintah, juga dikerjakan oleh perusahaan ini. Primeland Corp juga yang membangun LoG milik Kyuhyun. Kini Primeland Corp tengah mengerjakan 2 mega proyek pemerintah Korea untuk daerah Incheon dan Nami.

Di sisi lain, Sungmin, istri Kyuhyun, adalah pemilik sebuah restoran terkenal di Seoul, La Chateau Restaurant. Sebuah restoran yang menyajikan masakan Korea dan internasional dengan tema menu yang berbeda setiap harinya. La Chateau Restaurant merupakan usaha bersama Sungmin bersama 2 temannya, Kibum dan Leeteuk. La Chateau Restaurant berkembang menjadi restoran bintang 5 di Seoul dan memiliki 3 cabang yang tersebar di Korea. Sementara Eunhyuk, istri Donghae bersama temannya, Shindong, merupakan pemilik sebuah sekolah tari ternama di Seoul, Starbeat Dance School. Sekolah ini telah melahirkan banyak penari profesional dan terkenal di Korea dan merupakan sekolah tari pertama di Korea.

Hal tersebut menjadikan keluarga Kyuhyun dan Donghae masuk sebagai jajaran sosialita terkenal di Korea. Selain itu, menilik kerabat serta relasi keduanya yang selain dari kalangan pengusaha juga dari kalangan pejabat negara. Semuanya adalah teman baik mereka ketika sama-sama menimba ilmu di Cheongchun School. Keduanya pun dikenal sebagai keluarga yang dermawan.

###

Acara pertunangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berlangsung meriah. Semua tamu undangan menyambut bahagia pertunangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Namun tentu saja, pihak yang paling berbahagia selain keluarga Kyuhyun dan Donghae adalah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Mereka berdua terlihat sumringah dan bahagia. Dengan bergandengan tangan, keduanya menyambangi setiap tamu yang terdiri dari keluarga besar, kerabat, relasi bisnis orang tua mereka, dan tentu saja sahabat juga teman-teman pribadi mereka. Keduanya terlihat ramah sembari berbincang dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

Chanyeol terlihat tampan dan gagah dengan balutan jas berwarna biru muda dipadu dengan kemeja warna putih dan dasi simpul four in hand berwarna senada dengan jasnya. Sementara Baekhyun lebih terlihat manis dengan balutan jas senada dengan Chanyeol namun dasi Baekhyun berbentuk kupu-kupu dengan warna yang sama dengan milik Chanyeol.

###

Setelah acara pertunangan yang sempat menjadi headline di beberapa surat kabar dan berita, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mulai menyibukkan diri dengan persiapan ujian kelulusan kendati keduanya dikenal sebagai murid yang cerdas di sekolah. Keduanya selalu masuk ke dalam rangking 3 besar siswa dengan nilai tertinggi seangkatan di Cheongchun School bersama dengan Chen, yang juga merupakan teman dekat dan putra teman baik orang tua mereka.

Ya, bersama dengan Chen, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, ketiganya sering kali bertukar posisi. Ketiganya pernah mencicipi sebagai rangking 1 seangkatan, namun pernah juga mendapat rangking 3. Track record ini tersimpan rapi di arsip Cheongchun School. Ketiganya sendiri dikenal sebagai Three Genius 92 Lines.

###

Di satu sisi kesibukan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk menempuh ujian akhir, pernikahan mereka pun tengah dipersiapkan. Beruntunglah karena eomma mereka, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk, telah mengurus semuanya bersama dengan bantuan wedding organizer. Gereja Katedral Myeongdong di Seoul akan menjadi lokasi upacara sakral pernikahan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Sedangkan untuk pesta, akan diadakan di Seoul Inn Golden Hotel. Sebuah hotel mewah bintang 5 yang milik Golden Ship Corp, perusahaan perhotelan milik teman baik Kyuhyun dan Donghae, Hangeng.

###

Ujian kelulusan telah usai. Tinggal menunggu pengumuman seminggu kemudian, lalu berujung pada upacara kelulusan. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dapat bernafas lega dan dapat mempersiapkan fisik dan psikis untuk pernikahan mereka. Pernikahan mereka yang tinggal menghitung hari menjadi bahan berita media massa. Bahkan ada sebuah acara khusus yang menayangkan kisah cinta mereka.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak nyaman dengan pemberitaan media massa yang menurut mereka terlalu over. Tapi mereka menyadari bahwa itu adalah resiko mereka sebagai putra dari keluarga pengusaha besar dan terkenal. Untung saja media massa Korea tidak brutal seperti di Hollywood sehingga Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak perlu memakai bodyguard.

###

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, hingga tak terasa pengumuman kelulusan. Syukurlah, seluruh angkatan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lulus. Tentu saja lulus. Tidak ada dalam sejarah sejak Cheongchun School berdiri, ada murid tinggal kelas.

Cheongchun School dikenal sebagai kompleks sekolah terbesar dan terlengkap di Korea. Kompleks sekolah ini berdiri di atas lahan seluas 100 ha. Dibangun pada tahun 1950 oleh Park Kwangmin, seorang pengusaha besar yang juga menjadi pemerhati pendidikan Korea. Dia membangun kompleks Cheongchun School dengan dana pribadi. Cheongchun sendiri berarti prime, dengan kata lain utama, terbaik, unggul. Pada awal berdirinya, Cheongchun School hanya memiliki 2 jenjang pendidikan, yaitu Cheongchun Junior High School dan Cheongchun High School. Sekarang Cheongchun School memilki 6 jenjang pendidikan, yaitu :

- Cheongchun Playgroup

- Cheongchun Kindergarten

- Cheongchun Elementary School

- Cheongchun Junior High School

- Cheongchun High School

- Cheongchun University

###

Cheongchun School dikenal sebagai sekolah yang sangat mengutamakan mutu pendidikan dan prestasi siswanya. Terbukti dari suksesnya alumnus sekolah ini, ada yang menjadi pengusaha besar dan pejabat, sebagai contoh adalah Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Tenaga pengajar di sekolah ini pun adalah orang-orang terpilih dan bermutu, menjadikan biaya untuk sekolah di sini bisa dikatakan mahal tapi setimpal. Meskipun begitu, Cheongchun School memiliki program beasiswa untuk anak berprestasi dari kalangan tidak mampu yang diprakarsai oleh Yayasan Cheongchun School, dimana yayasan ini dominan diisi oleh kalangan sosialita pengusaha dan pejabat Korea yang adalah alumnus sekolah tersebut. Selain itu, Cheongchun School merupakan sekolah yang sangat menentang tindak kekerasan dan diskriminasi status sosial, ras dan agama. Sesuai dengan slogan sekolah ini, "Education For Everyone". Selain orang Korea, banyak juga orang asing yang bersekolah di sini.

Fasilitas yang tersedia di sekolah ini sangat lengkap dan mewah. Dari tingkat SD sampai SMA, setiap jenjang memiliki kelas imersi, yaitu kelas yang memakai pengantar bahasa Inggris dan kelas akselarasi yaitu percepatan. Untuk jenjang SMP hingga universitas, tersedia masing-masing 1 asrama putra dan 1 asrama putri dengan ukuran gedung berbeda-beda. Gedung asrama yang paling besar adalah gedung asrama Cheongchun University. Tersedia taman bermain untuk tingkat playgroup dan kindergarten. Selain itu ada pula taman utama yang menghubungkan tiap gedung sekolah.

Sekolah ini juga dilengkapi dengan rumah sakit, Cheongchun Hospitals, yang memiliki fasilitas paling lengkap di Korea, serta ada stadion sepak bola, Cheongchun Stadion, dimana di bagian dalamnya terdapat berbagai fasilitas olahraga yang lengkap. Gedung utama yaitu Cheongchun Convention Center Halls, dimana biasa di pakai untuk upacara penerimaan siswa dan kelulusan.

Di setiap sekolah juga terdapat gedung serbaguna yang ukurannya lebih kecil dari gedung sekolah, perpustakaan di setiap sekolah, laboratorium dan taman untuk penelitian juga obervasi, serta berbagai fasilitas lain. Semua itu masih menyisakan lahan kosong yang cukup luas di kompleks Cheongchun School. Fasilitas itu dapat dinikmati oleh siapapun, termasuk umum, namun tentunya diutamakan untuk kalangan intern sekolah.

Selama 10 tahun terakhir, secara berturut-turut, Cheongchun School konsisten mengukuhkan diri sebagai sekolah peringkat pertama di Korea untuk segala jenjang pendidikan. Dan 5 tahun terakhir, Cheongchun High School dan Cheongchun University masuk ke dalam 10 besar sekolah terbaik dunia. Kepemimpinan Cheongchun School akan dipegang oleh generasi ketiga keluarga Park Kwangmin, yaitu Park Hyewa yang juga merupakan teman seangkatan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Saat ini, Cheongchun School tengah membangun sebuah museum pendidikan di area kompleks sekolah yang akan diberi nama Cheongchun Education Museum. Hal ini membuat Cheongchun School menjadi lebih prestisius dan terpandang.

###

Upacara kelulusan diadakan di gedung utama Cheongchun School, yaitu Cheongchun Convention Center Halls. Upacara dihadiri oleh seluruh siswa angkatan terakhir setiap jenjang pendidikan berikut keluarga mereka. Gedung ini adalah gedung terluas di area kompleks Cheongchun School.

3 rangking terbaik dari setiap angkatan yang lulus dari setiap jenjang pendidikan di Cheongchun School akan mendapat kehormatan untuk berada di panggung, namun hanya rangking pertama yang diberikan kesempatan untuk berpidato, dan untuk angkatan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, kehormatan itu adalah milik Chen. Upacara kelulusan berlangsung mengharukan. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mendapat pelukan bangga dari keluarga mereka.

###

Kini, pernikahan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya tinggal menghitung hari, kurang dari seminggu mereka akan resmi menjadi suami istri. Untunglah semua persiapan pernikahan mereka sudah selesai, termasuk tentang perjanjian pra-nikah. Ya, keduanya sepakat untuk membuat perjanjian pra-nikah di depan notaris untuk berjaga-jaga jika hal buruk menimpa pernikahan mereka, terlebih mereka menikah di usia yang sangat muda yaitu 17 tahun dimana biasanya ego masih sangat besar dan bisa meledak kapan saja. Perjanjian pra-nikah juga menjelaskan serta mengatur tentang hak dan kewajiban masing-masing yang tidak tercantum secara tertulis dalam surat pernikahan mereka. Ibaratnya sedia payung sebelum hujan. Tapi tentu saja, mereka berharap pernikahan mereka akan baik-baik saja, sekuat apapun badai dan ombak yang menerpa, kapal kecil mereka harus bisa melewatinya dengan tetap bersama.

###

Waktu berjalan sangat cepat hingga akhirnya tiba hari dimana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan mengucap janji mereka. Pagi itu, Gereja Katedral Myeongdong sudah nampak ramai dengan kedatangan tamu undangan. Media pun terlihat meliput pernikahan ini dari pagar pembatas yang dibuat di sekitar gereja. Terlihat beberapa polisi dan bodyguard berjaga. Hey, ini pernikahan putra 2 pengusaha besar dan terkenal Korea, wajar jika seperti ini.

Interior gereja di hias dengan aksen putih & sentuhan abu-abu metalik. Jalan yang akan dilalui Baekhyun menuju altar, nampak cantik dengan hiasan mawar putih. Ini memang pernikahan gay, tapi tetap saja, Baekhyun itu namja cantik yang bahkan cantiknya melebihi yeoja dan berstatus uke. Sama dengan pengantin wanita pada umumnya, dia pun akan tetap berjalan menuju altar dari pintu gereja, yang berbeda hanya Baekhyun namja dan memakai jas.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae beserta istri mereka, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk, terlihat menyapa tamu yang mulai berdatangan. Kai ditemani dengan kekasihnya, Kyungsoo, menyapa teman-teman Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol masih bersiap di sebuah ruangan yang disediakan pihak gereja. Dia terlihat sangat tampan dengan kemeja putih dibalut rompi berwarna abu-abu dan jas berwarna senada, serta tak lupa dasi berwarna abu-abu silver dengan simpul four in hand.

###

Upacara akan segera dimulai. Semua tamu undangan sudah datang dan berada di dalam gereja. Chanyeol bersiap menuju altar. Dia terlihat mencoba menenangkan diri dengan sesekali menghela nafas. Tangannya meraih cincin tunangannya yang kini menjadi liontin kalung di lehernya. Dia menutup mata sejenak lalu mengecup cincin itu. Kemudian dengan senyum lebar, dia menuju altar menanti kedatangan Baekhyun.

Sebuah mobil berhenti di halaman gereja. Pintu mobil terbuka, memperlihatkan Baekhyun dengan setelan jas yang sama dengan milik Chanyeol, yang membedakan hanya dasi Baekhyun yang model kupu-kupu. Dia tersenyum sangat manis pada media. Baekhyun pun memasuki gereja. Namja itu terdiam sesaat di ruang teras gereja. Dia menyentuh cincin tunangannya yang menjadi liontin kalungnya, mengecup cincin itu. Baekhyun tersenyum pada staff WO yang bersamanya, memberi isyarat bahwa dia siap.

Musik mulai mengalun. Semua mata tamu undangan tertuju ke arah pintu, begitu juga Chanyeol. Perlahan, dari arah pintu gereja, terlihat Baekhyun yang tersenyum lebar. Dia diiringi oleh anak-anak kecil yang membawa keranjang bunga. Dengan langkah pasti, dia menuju altar dimana calon suaminya sudah menanti.

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun saat namja itu sudah di altar. Pendeta pun memulai upacara pernikahan itu. Sungmin, eomma Baekhyun, terlihat menahan tangis. Kyuhyun mengelus istrinya itu. Begitu juga dengan Eunhyuk, Donghae terlihat menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk.

###

Sepasang cincin nikah telah disiapkan. Cincin itu didesain sendiri oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Terbuat dari logam titanium kualitas terbaik yang dipilih karena merupakan salah satu logam murni yang paling kuat di dunia dan termasuk yang paling susah dibentuk. Hal ini menjadikan cincin pernikahan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sangat eksklusif dan mahal karena pada umumnya cincin nikah titanium tidak dapat dipesan sesuai permintaan karena logam ini sangat keras.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mulai prosesi tukar cincin pernikahan mereka. Chanyeol menyematkan cincin dengan corak bintang dan setengah lingkaran di tengahnya yang membentuk bulan sabit ke jari manis Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun, menyematkan cincin dengan corak matahari berwarna gold ke jari Chanyeol.

Cincin itu akan sempurna ketika bagian tengah cincin yang berbentuk bulan sabit dan matahari disatukan. Sebuah janji terukir di dalam cincin itu. Cincin milik Baekhyun terukir : _Chanyeol, forever only one beloved husband, soulmate and Baekhyun's moonlight_. Di cincin milik Chanyeol, terukir : _Baekhyun, forever only one beloved wife, soulmate and Chanyeol's sunshine_.

Janji itu memiliki makna untuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Keduanya berjanji untuk setia, Chanyeol akan menjadi suami satu-satunya untuk Baekhyun dan Baekhyun akan menjadi istri satu-satunya untuk Chanyeol. Keduanya adalah belahan jiwa untuk masing-masing dan tidak akan terpisahkan kecuali oleh maut.

Bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun adalah matahari dalam hidupnya. Matahari yang selalu memberinya semangat, selalu bersinar, dan membuat Chanyeol bertahan dalam menghadapi problematika hidup. Sementara bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol adalah bulannya. Meskipun matahari sanggup hidup tanpa bulan, tapi tidak untuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol adalah bulan yang melengkapi hidupnya sehingga hidupnya menjadi seimbang dan hangat. Chanyeol juga merupakan tempat bersandar ternyaman untuk Baekhyun selain kedua orang tuanya.

###

Setelah berikrar dan bertukar cincin, keduanya mengucap janji pernikahan. Suasana sangat mengharukan dan bahagia. Prosesi upacara berakhir dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang berciuman mesra dan lembut. Keduanya menghampiri orang tua masing-masing. Baekhyun memeluk eommanya, Sungmin dan appanya, Kyuhyun. Lalu memeluk orang tua Chanyeol yang kini telah menjadi orang tuanya juga, begitu juga dengan Chanyeol.

Sembari bergandengan tangan, mereka keluar dari gereja dengan senyum selalu mengembang. Teman-teman mereka turut memberi selamat dan bersorak gembira. Keduanya tersenyum pada media massa yang ada di depan gereja. Setelah kembali berciuman, keduanya pun memasuki mobil yang sudah disiapkan. Sebuah mobil VW beetle classic berwarna putih dimana sisi kap depan dan belakang bertuliskan : just married, dan di sisi kiri kanan bertuliskan : Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, tak lupa hiasan boneka lebah dan kepik menggantung di kap belakang.

Chanyeol duduk di kursi kemudi sementara Baekhyun di sampingnya. Keduanya pun melaju meninggalkan gereja dan resmi memulai perjalanan keluarga kecil mereka.

###

Hari berikutnya adalah pesta pernikahan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang diadakan di Seoul Inn Golden Hotel. Dekorasi pesta terlihat mewah dengan nuansa coklat muda dan putih. Chanyeol terlihat menawan dengan jas berwarna coklat muda, kemeja putih serta dasi senada dengan jasnya, begitu juga dengan Baekhyun yang memakai setelan yang sama. Keduanya hanya dibedakan dengan bentuk dasi. Sebagai seme, Chanyeol memakai dasi dengan simpul four in hand, sementara Baekhyun sebagai uke, terlihat manis dengan dasi bentuk kupu-kupu.

Pesta berlangsung sangat meriah. Acara itu juga diisi dengan live music yang berasal dari teman-teman Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Makanan mewah dan beragam tersaji untuk para tamu undangan. Setelah pesta ini, lusa, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan berbulan madu di Kepulauan Hawaii. Siwon dan Kibum, yang merupakan teman baik orang tua Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, dan juga sekaligus orang tua Suho dan Sehun, memberikan hadiah paket perjalanan bulan madu selama 2 minggu di Kepulauan Hawaii, lengkap dengan tiket dan villa untuk tempat tinggal.

2 minggu untuk bulan madu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih memiliki sisa waktu sebelum kuliah karena tahun ajaran baru di Columbia University baru akan dimulai kurang dari 3 bulan lagi. Mereka berdua bisa saja pulang ke Korea setelah bulan madu. Namun mereka memutuskan untuk langsung tinggal di New York, menempati sebuah penthouse mewah di gedung Trump Park Avenue di kawasan elit Upper East Side, Manhattan.

Penthouse ini terletak di lantai 24, dengan 5 kamar tidur, ruang kerja dan perpustakaan, 7 kamar mandi serta fasilitas ruangan lain, menyediakan pemandangan 360 derajat kota New York. Desain interiornya terlihat elegan dan muda dengan dominasi warna hitam dan putih. Penthouse ini merupakan hadiah pernikahan dari appa Chanyeol, Donghae.

Tapi mereka juga dapat memilih untuk tinggal di sebuah rumah bergaya minimalis namun mewah di daerah Nassau County, yaitu Oyster Bay, dimana daerah ini cukup tenang dari hiruk pikuk New York. Rumah mereka sangat besar dengan pekarangan yang luas dimana terdapat sebuah danau buatan yang cantik meskipun ukurannya kecil. Tersedia 15 kamar tidur dengan 17 kamar mandi, ruang kerja dengan perpustakaan dan mini galeri, ruang bermain dan hiburan, ruang musik, dapur yang dilengkapi dengan bar, ruang theatre, area olahraga, kolam renang dengan jacuzzi, garasi yang dapat menampung 10 mobil, gazebo, dan ruangan penunjang lain. Hunian ini merupakan hadiah pernikahan dari Kyuhyun, appa Baekhyun.

Keduanya pun mengambil jalan tengah. Senin sampai Jumat ketika mereka harus kuliah dan Chanyeol mengurus pekerjaan di LoG New York, mereka akan tinggal di penthouse yang memang berada tepat di jantung kota New York. Di akhir pekan, mereka akan tinggal di rumah mereka di Oyster Bay. Adil bukan?

Kini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan memulai buku cerita keluarga kecil mereka setelah sebelumnya, buku cerita jilid pertama mereka telah berakhir bahagia dengan sebuah pernikahan yang meriah. Tentunya akan ada banyak cerita menarik yang tercipta dalam perjalanan keluarga kecil mereka, karena mereka adalah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

**.**

**TBC **

**.**

**Gimana? Kurang tajir? Ntar Dee tambahin lagi. Muehehehe. Chapter selanjutnya pengenalan cast dulu baru setelah itu baru bener-bener cerita dan ada dialog. Cerita apa tu? Hehehe, yang pasti cerita tentang couple kesayangan Dee, BaekYeol. Review min 15 biji, Dee langsung post chapter ceritanya. Theheee ^_^.**

**.**

**STOP PLAGIARISM**

******APPRECIATION OF OTHER PEOPLE'S WORK**

**.**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER**

**LEAVE A REVIEW**

**THANK YOU**

**GOD BLESS AND TAKE CARE**


	2. Cast Introduction

******Deestoria®**

**.**

_**present**_

**.**

**"****LIFE, BAEKYEOL, LOVE****"**

**Cast Introduction**

**.**

**Cast : Baekhyun - Chanyeol - EXO - Super Junior**

**Information : AU - OOC - Cast ****introduction**

**Warning : No dialogue**

**.**

**CAST BELONGS TO GOD AND THEMSELVES**

**STORY BELONGS TO**** Deestoria®**

**October - 2013**

**.**

**Dee cuman mau jabarin peran masing-masing di sini. Tapi meskipun begitu, cast utamanya tetep, my beloved BaekYeol. Inget ya, ga ada yang miskin dan semuanya legal. Oh ya, semuanya terutama yang appa dan eomma itu pernah sekolah di Cheongchun School, mereka semua bersahabat.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE**

**DON'T READ**

**DON'T BASH**

**HAPPY READING**

**ENJOY**

**.**

Baekhyun Family

- Kyuhyun (appa)

Pemilik tunggal LoG Corp, perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang entertainment, khususnya game. Menaungi LoG, game centre terbesar dan terlengkap, terintegrasi dengan mall lengkap dengan halaman parkir yang terintegrasi dengan taman bermain, berlokasi di Seoul dan Jeju. Mempunyai cabang di Shanghai, Cina dan sedang dibangun di New York, Amerika.

- Sungmin (eomma)

Salah satu pemilik La Chateau Restaurant, restoran bintang 5 dengan menu masakan Korea dan internasional dengan tema berbeda setiap hari, memiliki 3 cabang yang tersebar di Korea.

- Baekhyun

Putra tunggal Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, salah satu lulusan terbaik Cheongchun School, mahasiswa jurusan seni Columbia University, New York. Menikah di usia 17 tahun dengan Chanyeol.

###

Chanyeol and Kai Family

- Donghae (appa)

Pemilik tunggal Primeland Corp, perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang properti dan kontraktor, sekaligus pemilik 3 gedung apartemen mewah dan 2 taman umum di Seoul. Partner tetap pemerintah dalam proyek pembangunan infrastruktur fisik negara. Saat ini tengah mengerjak 2 mega proyek pemerintah di Incheon dan Nami.

- Eunhyuk (eomma)

Salah satu pemilik sekolah tari pertama dan terbesar di Korea yang telah melahirkan banyak penari profesional dan terkenal di industri hiburan Korea, Starbeat Dance School.

- Chanyeol

Putra pertama Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Salah satu lulusan terbaik Cheongchun School. Mahasiswa jurusan bisnis Columbia University, New York. Suami Baekhyun dan CEO LoG New York.

- Kai

Putra kedua Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Siswa kelas 2 Cheongchun High School. Dipersiapkan untuk menjadi penerus Primeland Corp. Kekasih siswa kelas 3 Cheongchun High School, Kyungsoo. Kai juga salah satu asisten pengajar di Starbeat Dance School karena dia sangat pandai menari.

###

Suho and Sehun Family

- Siwon (appa)

Pemilik tunggal Royal Star Corp, sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di berbagai bidang industri produksi dan ekspor impor. Memiliki 3 kantor cabang di Asia, yaitu di Jepang, Cina dan Singapura dan 1 cabang di Eropa, yaitu Inggris. Saat ini tengah membangun kantor cabang di Kanada.

- Kibum (eomma)

Salah satu pemilik La Chateau Restaurant, bersama dengan Sungmin dan Leeteuk.

- Suho

Putra pertama Siwon dan Kibum. Seorang mahasiswa tahun kedua jurusan ekonomi bisnis Oxford University, Inggris sekaligus CEO Royal Star Corp kantor cabang Inggris. Suami Lay, menikah pada usia 18 tahun, setahun sebelum pernikahan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

- Sehun

Putra kedua Siwon dan Kibum. Seangkatan dengan Kai. Tunangan Luhan, warga Cina yang merupakan mahasiswa tahun ketiga jurusan kedokteran Cheongchun University. Calon CEO Seoul Golden Inn Hotel, hotel bintang 5 milik perusahaan appa Luhan, Hangeng, yaitu Golden Ship Corp.

###

Kris Family

- Zhoumi (appa)

Seorang politikus, ketua Komite Urusan Luar Negeri Kongres Nasional Rakyat Cina.

- Henry (eomma)

Berdarah Cina - Kanada, pemilik Xuanlu Music School di Cina. Menguasai banyak alat musik dan sesekali mengajar vokal.

- Kris

Lahir di Kanada, mahasiswa tahun ketiga jurusan hukum Cheongchun University. Salah satu pemain basket terbaik Cheongchun School. Tunangan Tao, siswa kelas 3 Cheongchun High School.

###

Luhan and Tao Family

- Hangeng (appa)

Pemilik jaringan perhotelan besar di Asia, Golden Ship Corp, dengan kantor pusatnya ada di Cina. Salah satu hotelnya adalah Seoul Golden Inn Hotel yang menjadi lokasi pesta pernikahan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

- Heechul (eomma)

Seorang artis terkenal di Cina dan Korea juga Jepang. Selain sebagai bintang film dan iklan sekaligus penyanyi, Heechul juga tengah mencoba untuk menjadi seorang produser film.

- Luhan

Putra pertama Hangeng dan Heechul. Mahasiswa tahun ketiga jurusan kedokteran Cheongchun University, tunangan Sehun.

- Tao

Putra kedua Hangeng dan Heechul. Kelas 3 Cheongchun High School, salah satu asisten pengajar untuk ekskul bela diri. Mulai menjamah dunia entertainment seperti eommanya. Tunangan Kris, mahasiswa Cina - Kanada yang juga teman Luhan.

###

Lay Family

- Kangin (appa)

Seorang pengacara terkenal sekaligus pengamat hukum, sering menangani kasus besar. Dekat dengan kalangan pejabat dan pengusaha.

- Leeteuk (eomma)

Pemilik La Chateau Restaurant bersama dengan Sungmin dan Kibum.

- Lay

Istri Suho, saat ini tengah mengikuti kuliah tahun kedua di Cheongchun University, jurusan ilmu sosial secara online karena dia tinggal di Inggris bersama Suho.

###

Chen and Kyungsoo Family

- Yesung (appa)

Seorang yang menjabat salah satu posisi penting dalam lembaga legislatif Korea, yaitu sebagai salah satu wakil ketua Majelis Nasional Korea.

- Ryeowook (eomma)

Novelis terkenal yang karyanya telah banyak menjadi best seller di Korea dan dibuat versi filmnya.

- Chen

Putra pertama Yesung dan Ryeowook. Mahasiswa tahun pertama jurusan ilmu politik Harvard University di Massachusetts, Amerika Serikat. Rangking pertama lulusan Cheongchun High School. Kekasih Xiumin, mahasiswa hukum tahun ketiga Cheongchun University.

- Kyungsoo

Putra kedua Yesung dan Ryeowook. Siswa kelas 3 Cheongchun High School. Kekasih Kai, adik Chanyeol. Sangat menyukai memasak, menjadi asisten chef di La Chateau Restaurant.

###

Xiumin Family

- Shindong (appa)

Merupakan salah satu pemilik Starbeat Dance School bersama dengan Eunhyuk. Saat ini, sedang dalam proses untuk mendirikan sebuah agensi entertainment.

- Nari (eomma)

Yeoja yang merupakan seorang ibu rumah tangga sejati. Meninggal setelah melahirkan putra pertamanya.

- Xiumin

Putra tunggal Shindong. Mahasiswa tahun ketiga jurusan hukum Cheongchun University. Kekasih Chen.

**.**

**Gimana? Tajir? Iyalah, udah dibilang di epep ini ga akan ada yang miskin. Muahahaha. Ada yang mau ceritanya? Theheee.**

**.**

**STOP PLAGIARISM**

******APPRECIATION OF OTHER PEOPLE'S WORK**

**.**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER**

**LEAVE A REVIEW**

**THANK YOU**

**GOD BLESS AND TAKE CARE**


End file.
